Council of Creators Episode 33
The Crusaders is the thirty-third episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. Plot Hokuto Black King laid back in a chair, reading a book on etiquette. Everyone had decided that they were going to have a day off and just kick back and relax. Koopa had suggested they could have a barbecue, but Indominus had begged everyone to let him bake some cakes. He wanted to show that he really could be creative and didn't just slack off and watch anime all the time. The Creators had reluctantly agreed and were now relaxing in the living room as he got to work in the kitchen. Cdr was on his phone, reading some articles on Ultra wiki. Scoobs was just lying down and allowing time to pass. Nerd was in the corner of the room, brandishing his weapons to test how fast he could do it. Koopa was tinkering with a small gadget and John was taking notes. BRK was playing Monster Hunter on his 3DS and Mosu was watching him, making strange communist comments. Everyone just rolled with it and didn't question what he was saying. Wolfzilla had a camera and was looking through the images stored on it. She sighed and put the camera down. "What's wrong?" asked Cdr. "Ah, nothing" she said, briefly smiling and looking down at the camera. "It's just... I remember back when I was a human. I took this around with me all the time. Me and my friend, Susie, we'd go down the meadows just near the estate and we'd take photos of the bugs. Not any more... I've been stuck in this form so long that I can't remember a time when I was me." Cdr was going to make a sarcastic remark but decide that it was best not to. She listened to a video of a girl running through a field of flowers. The person holding the camera was Susie, so the little girl running through the field was presumably herself. Indominus was busy in the kitchen, creating an absolute mess. He was stirring some strange concoction, but it did look somewhat appetizing. According to the cookbook he was working from, he was apparently making a lemon drizzle cake. He had put an actual full-sized lemon instead of the pot and had mashed it into a lot of little pieces. "I've no idea what you're baking, sir, but I must say that it has a very nice aroma to it" said Hokuto Black King, entering the room with a bottle of wine. He opened up a cabinet and put it in there, neatly organizing it with the other bottles. He looked into the cupboard for a second and the blue gas from his mouth lifted up past his way. He gasped and quickly swatted it again, shutting the cupboard and heading into the back garden. He headed out into the garden and put on a summer hat, contrasting horribly with his yellow top and green shorts. He was then joined by Koopa, Mosu and Scoobs who all pulled out deck chairs and laid down in them. Just half an hour later, Indominus was finally finished with his cake. Before taking it out to the garden, he pulled out his phone, took a photo of his cake and shared it on Instagram for the world to see. He grabbed a knife, put some paper plates on a tray and then took the cake out into the garden. "Here it is guys!" he proudly said as his cake literally shined in the sunlight. "Wow, that actually looks pretty good!" said Koopa, rising out of his chair and looking at the cake. "I definitely wouldn't mind having some" said Mosu, fluttering up into the air. "Likewise, sir" said Hokuto Black King, nodding his head at him. Everyone surrounded Indominus as he sliced the cake into multiple slices. Everyone took a bite in unison and experienced true majesty as Indominus' impeccable lemon drizzle cake graced their taste buds. "This is amazing!" said Wolf, grabbing another slice and eating it. "Reminds me of the stuff our mom used to make" she said, nudging Cdr's arm. "It tastes... alright..." said Scoobs, slowly swallowing the last bite. He felt a strange headache coming on and he began to see everything as if a blue filter had been applied to his vision. He shook his head and grabbed his paper plate off of the ground. Hokuto Black King quickly looked away from him and took another bite of his slice of the cake. Peace doesn't last forever though. "REVEAL YOURSELF!" shouted a loud voice from the front of the bar. Indominus, still carrying his cake, headed to the front of the bar as the other Creators followed him. Indominus opened the front door and found he had come face to face with a historical Crusader on horseback. "Hi?" he asked, looking up into the Crusader's mask. "YOU!" he shouted, brandishing a sword. "YOU HAVE DESECRATED THE ART OF BAKERY WITH YOUR DISGUSTING ACTS OF THIEVERY!" he shouted. "My what?" asked Indominus, looking down at his cake and back up to the Crusader. "I can assure you that our friend hasn't stolen anything" said Koopa, emerging out of the crowd. "THIS RECIPE IS NOT YOURS!" shouted the Crusader, swatting the cake to the ground with his sword. "YOU HAVE STOLEN THIS RECIPE AND REPLICATED IT, CLAIMING THAT IT IS YOURS! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, VILE CREATURE?" he drew his sword to Indominus' neck, causing him to slowly back away. "Crusaders?" asked Mosu. "Probably on a useless and worthless crusade against our bar" said Nerd, slowly brandishing his blade. "I've not stolen anything!" shouted Indominus. "OH REALLY?" asked the Crusader. "WHAT ABOUT IT, MY FRIENDS?" asked the Crusader, looking over his shoulder to his fellow Crusaders. "SLAY HIM!" they all shouted. "PROTECT THE MOTHERLAND... OF BAKERY..." shouted another one, backing away the closer he got to the end of the sentence. "How do they even know about our cake?" asked Cdr. "I think they saw my Instagram..." admitted Indominus, checking his phone notifications. "WE WILL RETURN!" shouted the Crusader. "DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! WE SHALL BE BACK, AND IN BIGGER NUMBERS! AWAY, MY CRUSADERS!" he shouted, screaming at the top of his lungs. They galloped away down the street and out of view. "What on Earth..." mumbled Koopa as he closed the door. "Indominus. You haven't stolen any recipes, have you? Say, a secret recipe?" asked John. "No, I just used a cookbook!" said Indominus, rushing into the kitchen so that he could grab it. He showed them the cover and then opened the book to the page he was on. "All I did was use a recipe from the book and make my own cake with it. That's what cook books are for, right?" he asked. "Yes..." said Koopa, sitting down. "What are we gonna do about these Crusaders though?" he said. "We're just gonna have to find some way to get rid of them" said Scoobs. "We could try and make peace with them" said Nerd. "We've just got to sit down and discuss our problems" he added. "Nerd's right" said Koopa, resting in an arm chair. "If we can settle down and solve our issues like nice, civil people, we can get these white knights to leave us alone and they'll end their weird crusade they've got going on against us. What Indominus did was completely fair and he didn't do anything wrong. I don't see any problem in using a cookbook to bake a god damn cake" he said. "They said they'd be back later" said BRK. "In bigger numbers, too" added Cdr. "Well..." said Koopa. "They can bring an army, but we'll have the higher moral ground" he said, smiling as he sipped from his cup of tea. ONE HOUR LATER... "There they are" said Koopa, looking out of the window with binoculars. "I'll go out there and try to speak peacefully with them. Be ready though. Who knows what'll happen." The horses were now coming into view, so Koopa began to open the door. He stepped outside. "STRIKE THEM DOWN!" shouted the lead Crusader, galloping at full speed. "Now, now" said Koopa. "We can be civil about this." However, the Crusaders simply galloped straight into him, knocking him down and entering the bar. "FOR THE... BAKERY... MOTHERLAND!" shouted the one embarrassed Crusader from earlier. The Creators all brandished their weapons but were quickly struck down by the Crusaders as they vandalized the bar, smashing everything around them. "They're vandalizing everything instead of just being civil!" shouted Koopa as a horse trampled over him. "SILENCE, FOOL!" shouted the lead Crusaders. "REINFORCEMENTS SHALL SOON ARRIVE! WE SHALL BE VICTORIOUS IN OUR QUEST!" he shouted. "That must be their bigger numbers they mentioned earlier" said Cdr, hiding behind the bar with Hokuto Black King. He attempted to stand up but quickly ducked down as a wine glass sailed over his head, hit the wall and shattered into little pieces. Having taken enough abuse, Indominus pushed the Crusader in front of him to the ground and climbed up onto a table. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE STUPID WHITE KNIGHTS!" he shouted, his voice echoing for unexplained reasons. Everyone, including the Crusaders, were shocked. Indominus was panting heavily. "Seriously!" he shouted. "I've not stolen anything stupid recipes! All I did was use a cookbook to bake a cake!" he shouted. "How about you actually f***ing listen to us and be civil and polite instead of vandalizing our bar?!" he shouted. "IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" he screamed. "Jeez, Indominus, calm down" said Scoobs, who was on the floor, leaning against the table. "IT... IT... It... It wasn't vandalism" said the lead Crusader. "It was just... justice..." he said, no longer in the mood to shout like a proud and mighty soldier. Suddenly, the sound of cannon fire was heard and a Dodo bird came crashing through the window. "Arr, sorry!" shouted the voice of a pirate. "That's... That's our reinforcements..." said the lead Crusader, his voice slightly trembling. The Dodo bird landed at Scoobs' feet. He picked him up and looked at him. The lead Crusader climbed down from his high horse and walked outside. In front of him was an army made up of knights, caveman, British soldiers from the first World War, native tribes, pirates, redcoats and super soldiers from the future. "Can we have our little dodo birdie back?" asked a pirate with a large, scruffy beard. "We, uh... We don't... I don't think we need reinforcements anymore" said the lead Crusader. "I came all this way for nothing?!" shouted a knight. "Absolute poppycock!" shouted another red coat. The army slowly began to leave, each group of soldiers going in separate directions. "Unbelievable... Absolutely unbelievable" said a British soldier, throwing his gun to the ground and walking away. The Crusader shut the door and turned to look at Indominus. "What do you mean you used a cookbook?" he asked, removing his helmet and exposing his face. He had long, brown hair, blue eyes and a stubble. "Gets really warm in those helmets" he admitted. "Now, you say you used a cookbook?" he asked with an inquisitive facial expression. "Yes" said Indominus, grabbing it off of the table. He handed it to the Crusader so that he could look at it. He looked at the cover and then flicked through the pages. "This is faked" he said. "The cover, these recipes, I recognize them all from elsewhere" he said. "It seemed official when he gave it to me..." said Indominus quietly. "When he gave it to me?" asked Koopa. "Who? You never told us someone gave you this cookbook. I thought you'd sourced it officially. It seems there is a third party at work here" he said. "I don't know" said Indominus. "I don't... I don't know. It was a couple of weeks ago. He was red... He had a tie..." "Oh no....." said Nerd, suddenly realizing who had given Indominus the book. "AND NOW I RETURN!" shouted a deep voice as the book began to violently shake. The Crusader dropped it in shock but it levitated in place, still shaking. It was now glowing red and white tendrils of energy were emanating from it, reaching out to everyone around it. "I AM REBORN!" The pages of the book suddenly ripped away and surrounded the now-empty book in the shape of a tornado. The Creators and the Crusaders shielded their eyes as paper flew around them. Scoobs held on to his Dodo bird as much as possible. BOOM! The pages fell to the ground as the book exploded. The little pieces of the book levitated in the air as red electricity crackled between them. They slowly fused together, transforming into a similar face. It was Angerzilla! He clenched his fists and panted for breath, enjoying having physical form once more. "It's him again" said Scoobs, recognizing him from the last time they had met. "Angerzilla..." said Nerd, recognizing his old enemy. "Why are you here?" he asked. "FOR REVENGE! he shouted. "TO GET MY REVENGE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Nerd looked at Scoobs in confusion. "What did we do to you?" he asked. "You trapped us on your planet and you tried to kill us" he said. "If anything, we should be getting our revenge on you!" he said. "THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE! I WANT REVENGE... FOR BEING IN THE WORST EPISODE OF THE SERIES! he shouted. "The worst what?" asked Scoobs. "Whatever" said Nerd. "How did you get back? I killed you" he explained. "ANGERZILLA CAN NOT SIMPLY BE KILLED!" he shouted. "MY IMMENSE POWER IS UNSTOPPABLE! UPON DYING, I FOUGHT MY WAY THROUGH THE FIRES OF HELL AND MADE MY WAY TO THE SURFACE! USING MY MACHINERY, I OPENED UP A PORTAL TO YOUR UNIVERSE THAT YOU HAD ACCIDENTALLY LEFT BEHIND AFTER YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD!" he explained. "That doesn't explain this though" said Koopa. "SIMPLE!" shouted Angerzilla. "UPON ENTERING YOUR UNIVERSE, I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD ABOUT HOW I WOULD GET MY REVENGE! I DEBATED KILLING YOU, BUT THAT WASN'T ENOUGH. I WANTED TO SEE YOU ALL BE HUMILIATED! I TRANSFORMED MYSELF INTO A BOOTLEG COOKBOOK AND THEN, USING A TEMPORARY CLONE OF MYSELF, MANAGED TO END UP IN THE ARMS OF YOUR STRANGE ANIME-LOVING FRIEND. I WAS HOPING THE CRUSADERS WOULD KILL YOU, but now it seems I must do that myself..." "Get down!" shouted the Crusader, pushing Indominus out of the way as Angerzilla fired a jet of fire from his right arm. "Thanks" said Indominus, looking at the Crusader as he got back up to his feet. The Creators got into a battle stance, preparing for the ultimate battle. Hokuto Black King grabbed a baseball bat from the bar and joined them. "I'll put an end to you" promised Nerd, slowly brandishing his blade. Angerzilla smirked and stepped forwards, confident that he'd come out of this victorious. However, he didn't look where he was going and slipped on a puddle of wine that had been spilling out from one of the smashed bottles. He fell to the ground and snapped his neck, dying a horrid but anticlimactic death. "Huh..." said Cdr, prodding the dead body with his leg. "Well then..." said BRK. "All's well that ends well, I guess?" he asked. "Yeah... So... What do we do with the body?" he asked. Scoobs handed the Dodo bird over to Wolfzilla and grabbed the body. "I'll dispose of it" he said, grinning. "There's probably something fun I can do with it" he said, dragging it away into the back garden. The lead Crusader walked over to Indominus, patted him on the back and then shook his hand. "I apologize for any problems I may have caused" he said, looking at the damage that had been done to the room. "Maybe one day, we'll meet again and fight alongside each other" he said. "It was, uh, nice meeting you, I guess" said Indominus, shyly shaking his hand. "AWAY WE GO, MY CRUSADERS!" shouted the lead Crusader. "THIS CHAPTER OF OUR JOURNEY IS OVER! WE MUST GO ONCE AGAIN TO WHERE WE ARE NEEDED!" He jumped onto his horse and led his group of Crusaders out of the bar. "GOODBYE, FRIENDLY CREATORS, AND GOOD LUCK IN YOUR FUTURE ENDEAVORS!" shouted the lead Crusader, galloping away into the night. "But wait, what about the... Dodo... bird..." said Koopa, realizing that Wolfzilla was still holding it in her hands. "We can keep him" said Scoobs, entering the room. "You know, as a pet" he said. "We could call him Terry" he added. "I like that" said Cdr, stroking the bird's neck. It seemed to be happy. "Terry the Dodo Bird, welcome to your new home!" THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Indominus Rex 2016 * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * Koopa * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * BigRandomKaiju * JohnGojira * Wolfzilla Kaiju * Hokuto Black King * Angerzilla Trivia * This episode is a parody of the June 19th Incident on FMK Wikia. * This is the first story to feature Terry the Dodo Bird. * Angerzilla is one of the few characters to be self aware, seemingly knowing that he is a character within a series and that he was in the worst episode of the entire series. The Creators are confused when he mentions the episode he was in, maintaining the continuity that they forgot the events of the previous episode. * The scene with Wolfzilla at the beginning was written as a way to start developing her character and expanding on her story. It may also possibly be revisited for a future storyline later in the series. * We could probably write an episode where nothing bad happens and the Creators just relax with no villains showing up and it'd probably still be amazing and entertaining to read. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2